Lego movie: The Future
by Peach-The-Pikachu
Summary: Stories about the lego movie in the future. Requests will be open after chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody this is my first story ever in my history of stories so enjoy :)**

* * *

Unikitty was pregnant with twin Unicorn kittens. She figured it out when she had mood swings, nausea, and cravings most of the time.

Her husband, Caticorn, had to change the house a bit; painting walls for the babies, buying toys, thinking of names with his wife, and many other things.

"Caticorn?" Unikitty said drowsily while trying to get out of bed.

"What is it Hon?" Caticorn replied. "Can we talk about baby names? I really want to talk about the names for our twins" she said while walking to the couch.

"Sure!" he replied padding over.

While they sat on the couch Caticorn asked, " What about the name Holly? Or Sarah, Willow, Abby, Mindy... Oh the list goes on and on!" he said with a bit of stress in his voice.

"Custard! It's our favorite dessert and a cute name for a girl." Unikitty piped up. "I like it" Caticorn replied while purring a bit.

"Oh and for a boy; I was thinking of Boomer" Caticorn told Unikitty while rubbing her belly. "Boomer's a cute name, Caticorn" she giggled softly.

"It's late Unikitty and I have work tomorrow" he yawned. "Let's call it a night".

"Night Babe" Unikitty said while walking to her bed. "Night Unikitty" Caticorn replied.

* * *

**2 Months Later... **

"C-Caticorn?!" Unikitty said a bit angrier than usual. "What is it?" he replied worriedly. "The kits!" she screamed in pain while falling to the ground.

"Now?!" Caticorn shrieked "Yes!" she replied in pain.

Caticorn made a few quick calls and drove his wife to the hospital.

Unikitty screamed in pain the entire way there.

* * *

**After the birth...**

Unikitty laid in her hospital bed with two kittens; a boy and a girl. Caticorn smiled at his mate and kits. "They're perfect, Unikitty" Caticorn whispered softly to his mate.

Unikitty pointed to the she-kit with her tail. "This one looks like me. Her name is Custard."

"I guess the blue one with no pink or yellow is Boomer" he smiled at his mate. "Custard and Boomer. Perfect" Unikitty whispered to her husband softly.

And that's how Caticorn became a father to wonderful kits

**A/N: This story took me a while to make but I did it. Hope you enjoyed (Sorry its so short)**

**-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:00 in the morning in Benny's apartment. His son, Cody was still asleep in his room. Benny was in the kitchen making Cody's favorite breakfast food, pancakes with butter, syrup, and whipping cream.

"Cody will be excited for the weekend today" Benny thought to himself while flipping the pancakes. In Cody's room, Cody sniffed the air and smelt warm, fluffy pancakes. "Mmmmmm, smells great." Cody told himself while grinning.

Cody woke up and ran to the kitchen, bumping into his father in the process. "Cody I have your pancakes ready" Benny told his son while sipping a cup of space coffee.

Cody sat down at the table eating his warm pancakes. "Dad you make the best pancakes in the world" Cody asserted with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you Cody" Benny said to his son while smiling. "Anyways Cody guess what? We're going to see a movie with your friends!" Benny said to Cody with a happy look on his face. "Really?! Yay!" Cody replied in a loud yet happy way to his adopted father.

"What time are we going to the movie with Purpz, Boomer, Custard, Lilly, and Ember?" Cody asked his father with a look in his eyes that said 'I want to go right now!'. "In about 4 hours so after breakfast lets play kickball for a few minutes" Benny answered to his son.

After a long game of kickball, Cody and Benny went inside the house and were reading some magazines about spaceships.

"Dad look! It's your spaceship!" Cody told his father as he showed him a picture of his spaceship. "Wow! I never thought that my spaceship would be in a magazine" Benny said to Cody with some surprise in his voice.

"Well Code in a few minutes you're going to the movies" Benny reminded his son while grabbing his keys from the counter. "Oh yea I forgot" Cody said to his dad. "Alrighty then let's go!" Benny replied to his son.

When they got there, Cody saw all his friends and their parents. "Hi Cody!" Purpz said happily to her friend. "Hey Purpz, hey guys!" Cody called to his friends. Cody and his friends walked into the movie theater; it smelled like popcorn and burgers.

"Can Lilly and I get a popcorn?" Ember asked his mom. "Sure, but it has to be a small adult popcorn" Lucy replied to her son. "Dad? Can Boomer, Purpz and I get our usual?" Custard asked his father. "Okay Custard" Caticorn replied to his daughter.

"I can't wait to see Lego Bots: Rise Of Zerotron!" Boomer said to all his friends. After the kids and parents ordered their food, they went to the theatre where the movie was playing; there were very long previews and trailers so the friends were talking about things they like. "Do you think that the story of my dad was amazing?" asked Lilly.

"It was" agreed Purpz. "Ads are so boring" groaned Boomer as he ate his candy bar. "Only if there are ones that don't look good" Custard added.

"Hey Cody do you like gummy bears?" Ember asked his friend holding a package of gummy bears. "Yes, I do. May I have one please?" Cody asked while he put his hand out. "Okay here are some gummy bears" Ember replied as he gave him some gummy bears.

"Oh oh its one of those funny space food commercials!" Purpz piped up as she watched the add with her friends. "Now THAT was funny" Lilly pointed out. "That was too funny... BWAHAHAHAH!" Ember was about to finish a sentence but thinking of the commercial made him laugh.

"Classic Ember" Custard pointed out. "Guys, the movie's starting!" Boomer said while eating some popcorn. The movie was about 3 robots who had to defeat the evil Zerotron from ruling the universe. It had violence in it and a bit of swearing in it and the length of the movie was an hour and thirty minutes.

"This is good so far" Purpz whispered to her friends. "Purpz, make sure you don't whisper too loudly or else you might disturb somebody" Cody whispered to her. "Okay" Purpz whispered back to him.

"I hope Microvon and Chetra fall in love" Custard whispered to Boomer. "Yea, they make a good couple" Boomer chimed in with his sister.

"No! How did Kira die?!" Lilly whispered a bit loudly with a sad look in her eyes. "The toxic virus remember?" Ember reminded her. "Oh yea" Lilly replied sadly. "When is Zerotron going to come in?" Cody asked his friends. "Soon" Ember replied.

After the movie...

"That was a great movie!" All the kids said. "Lets go see it another time" Cody told them. "Next time lets bring some marshmallows!" Purpz chimed in. "With some chocolate shaped in balls!" Boomer added. "Rainbow pie slices!" Custard added. "Cheese pizza!" Lilly said. "And some ice cream with chocolate sauce!" Ember added in. "If we see it again lets do all those things" Cody said.

**A\N: Chapter 2 is here! It took ALL day to make -_- (It was tiring to make this chapter) but it's longer :) so hooray! I hope to get some reviews on this chapter. Tell me your honest opinion.**

**-Riley**


	3. Importand AN

**Important A\N:**

**Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. The reason is that I prefer to watch YouTube, play my 3ds and hang out with my cousins. And something else that I forgot to mention, i'm moving so I am pretty nervous about it O~O but on the bright side, my parents are getting two aussiedoodle puppies for my sisters and I. Their names are Harley (boy) and Maisie (girl). That is the end :)**

**-Rc Cola**


End file.
